


Fidelity

by magebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Polyamory, Riding Crops, loving bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: Jack and Gabe are total subs who love it when dom Ana takes control. With the help of her collared lover, Reinhardt, they all have a genuinely great time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【守望先锋/Overwatch】【老兵组】Fidelity 所谓忠诚 By magebird Femdom PWP 一发完](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327372) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)



The soft pad of bare feet on concrete signaled Ana’s arrival to the room she’d jokingly taken to calling her dungeon. Really, it was too well appointed for that. Though the walls were soundproofed with textured tile, there were couches along the walls and the main focus was a big, padded table with a vinyl cover and many convenient tie-down spots. One wall was entirely taken up with drawers and cabinets where she kept her toys, and a good chunk of the open floor was protected by interlocking tiles of soft matting so that those thrown down on it wouldn't be too sore.

For that, Gabriel was grateful. He was lying on his side with his cheek pressed against the mat, his arms bound tightly behind his back by soft ropes and his ankles secured in a similar fashion. Just in front of him, Jack was bound even more securely, wrists and ankles secured to pull him into a hogtie. He had a penchant for trying to squirm loose if Ana left him any more freedom, but from his blissed out expression he didn't really mind being trussed up.

Ana was dressed in a big, baggy grey sweater that Gabe recognized as Reinhardt's and a pair of black leggings. Her hair was gathered into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, and she'd taken off her makeup for the evening. Her toes and fingernails were painted a bright, perfect blue, though, and Gabriel watched her feet approach and pause a few paces away. 

“Well, boys,” she said, amusement in her voice. “Looks like you haven't managed to cause any trouble yet.”

Gabe craned his neck a little to look up at her and she smirked, reaching out to nudge him with her foot so he would roll onto his back. He was completely nude except for the ropes and the metal chastity cage she held the key for, and she fell into a relaxed crouch at his side. Her warm fingers grabbed his cage, lifting it and making the metal padlock on it jingle. 

“No tampering, I hope,” she said, her nail brushing along the exposed strip of skin between the bars of his cage. Gabriel bit his lip for a second, drawing in a sharp breath. 

“We’ve been good,” Jack said, almost as breathless as Gabe felt despite not having been touched yet. “We did just what you told us, m’am.”

Ana glanced over towards him, a smile on her lips. “And you think you should be rewarded for that, don't you, Jack?”

Jack made a pained sound. “Yes!”

Ana chuckled. “You're lucky I'm in such a good mood.”

She rubbed against Gabriel’s cock for a moment more, then rose from her crouch. “One of you gets to come tonight. I'll just be edging the other.”

Jack and Gabe turned to exchange looks. They were often pitted against each other, competing for orgasms or to avoid punishment, but it had been rather some time since she'd allowed either of them to get off, so they were both more than a little achey.

“Which one?” Gabriel asked, rolling onto his side again to look at her as she loosed the rope holding Jack’s wrists to his ankles.

“Hmm, I haven't decided yet. You've both been good boys, so neither of you needs to be punished. I think I'll start by edging you both and go from there.” At a final tug, Jack was released from his hogtie and relaxed, catching his breath and squirming up onto his knees at once. “Reinhardt will be here in an hour or so. Maybe I'll let him decide.”

It took her a few moments to free Jack’s ankles, then Ana fisted a hand in his hair to drag him up to his feet. She marched him over to one of the pair of sturdy hanging hooks that were embedded in the ceiling. It took her a moment to adjust the chain holding the hook to just the right height, then she caught Jack’s wrists with it, leaving him stretched tall and exposed. His feet could just touch the ground, taking the weight off his wrists if he needed to, but his muscular chest was on fully display. Ana tweaked a nipple before walking back to Gabe and repeating the process. 

He ended up right in front of Jack, watching him as Ana drew a key from a chain around her neck and unlocked his cock cage. She took her responsibility as their keyholder seriously, and though there was a lockbox with spares that they could break into in an emergency, she kept the only immediately accessible keys well out of their reach at all times. Jack’s cock started to swell as soon as the cage slipped off his shaft and Gabe could see his stomach muscles clench and relax as he struggled with the desire to touch himself.

Ana freed Gabe next, giving him a light stroke before moving away to set his cage aside. It felt strange not to be restrained after so long and the skin of his shaft tingled slightly as his cock started to fill out. He eyed Jack’s growing length, wishing he could lean forward and take it into his mouth. They played when Ana wasn't around, of course, but with their cocks locked it was more of a torture than anything to get all worked up with nowhere to go. In times like these, though, it was rare that Ana would let them go at each other entirely unlocked.

Ana returned with a pair of soft silicon cockrings, each sporting the little bulb of a bullet vibrator on one side. Gabe tensed immediately, though there was little he could do to avoid her as she grabbed his cock and slid one of the rings on. She settled it just below the head, then turned on the vibrator, making Gabriel twist in his bonds and moan. The bullet was relatively weak, but it was more than enough to tease his cock to full hardness.

Almost equal in torture was watching Jack gasp as he received the same treatment. His hips bucked forward, thrusting into the empty air, and his rigid length bobbed slightly with the motion. Jack had always had a sensitive cockhead, as Ana had learned the first time she dragged a fingernail over him, but even the direct vibrations wouldn't be enough to get him off without further pressure.

Ana moved away behind the two of them and Gabe could hear the click as she opened a cupboard, then closed it. It helped to focus on something other than the buzzing against his cock, and he craned slightly to watch her come back into his sight. She'd hiked her sweater up, tying it at her side, and he could see a flash of her belly as she moved. The leggings hugged her hips and the gentle outward curve of her stomach. Gabriel’s brain immediately jolted back to his growing arousal and he felt precome beading at his slit. It was only a dribble, pinched off by his cockring, but it was evidence of how turned on he was. 

In Ana’s hand were a pair of tall, high-heeled boots, laced neatly up the front and unzipped on the side. Ana dragged a wooden chair over from the wall, taking a seat, and bent forward to start drawing them on. They hugged her calves as she drew up the zipper, her painted nails bright against the black leather. When she stood again, she was several inches taller and her hips swayed beautifully as she walked. Jack had bought her the boots, and though she'd first laughed about them, she'd seen what an effect such a small bit of costume had on her boys and didn't hesitate to use that to her advantage.

“Which one of you wants to be spanked first?” she asked, moving over to the table and picking up a long, slim riding crop. Ana traced her fingers along it, then flexed it against her hand, letting it go with a soft swish. Gabriel watched Jack swallow hard, wetting his lips with his tongue, and Ana seemed to notice the hungry look in his eyes. “Jack, you seem eager.”

Jack tensed, his fingers curling in towards his palms, then nodded. “Please.”

Ana positioned herself behind Jack, giving his outer thigh a light tap with the crop. “How many strokes, Jack? You don't have any punishments to take, so it's just maintenance.”

Jack blushed, toes curling against the concrete floor. The pink color spread down his pale skin over his chest, making the scars stand out. With a deep breath, he recited the numbers they'd agreed on. “Thirty, m’am. Extra if I edge. Th-the cane if I come.”

It wasn't that out of the question. Jack took to the pain far better than Gabriel ever had, moaning and whining in visible pleasure whenever Ana tortured him. Gabriel’s numbers were much lower and the truly painful implements reserved for when he'd broken a rule. He loved watching Jack take his strokes, though, and knew they'd both enjoy it.

The first smack landed squarely on Jack’s ass, making him rock forward in his bonds and breathe out a gasp, more of surprise than pain. With the crop, it was all about building up the heat, layering little red patches until Jack’s ass was an even crimson shade. It never lasted particularly long, but Jack had confessed to enjoying the stinging pain more than any other kind. It was probably why Ana had chosen to begin with the crop. 

“One,” Jack said, voice clear. Then, a bright slap and, “Two!”

Gabe’s cock twitched, teased by the vibrator and the beautiful sight in front of him, and he wished he could get down and take Jack into his mouth while he was beaten. Ana kept her rhythm swift and sharp-- this wasn't meant to drag on and on. Jack kept the count as she layered her stripes on his skin, fifteen on either side, and when he finally called out a tight, shaky, “Thirty!” she stepped forward to press up against his back, pulling him into an embrace. 

“Good boy,” she said, lifting the crop to his lips. He kissed it, blinking rapidly, then whimpered as she gave his tender ass a squeeze. “You're doing well. Did you edge?”

“No,” Jack breathed, letting his head loll back a little against her. “Can I have some more anyway?”

Ana chuckled. “Maybe after I take care of Gabe.”

She glanced at Gabriel over Jack’s shoulder, smirking, then gave Jack’s shoulder a kiss and moved around him to stand in front. 

“Ten for you, Gabe. Silent,” she said, patting the crop in her palm. Gabriel ducked his head in acknowledgement, tensing already. The first impact of the crop made him grunt softly and Ana clicked her tongue. “You can do better than that. It didn't count.”

Gabriel breathed out hard, steeling himself, and kept quiet as she laid the next stroke. It didn't hurt at first, but he was twitching by the time she was halfway through, jerking against his bonds. Pain was not something he sought out for pleasure, and even with the constant stimulation of the vibrator it was difficult to grit his teeth and bear it. Still, this wasn't meant to break him down, just warm him up, and Ana didn't linger. He was willing to take it for her, and for the look of enjoyment on Jack’s face when he took his tenth and finally looked up.

Ana came around to his front, taking his face in her hands with a smile. “Good job, Gabriel,” she said, then kissed him lightly on the mouth. He nuzzled in a little, breathing out a sigh, and she laughed and kissed him again.

Another ten slaps for Jack was enough to get him whimpering and bouncing a little on his toes, eyes shiny with barely suppressed tears. This time, he had to admit he had been teetering on the edge, and Ana made him spread his legs so she could color his inner thighs with her crop. Jack’s yelps of pain were mixed with telltale moans, and when she finally lowered the crop and grabbed his length he let out a long sigh of obvious pleasure. 

“Enjoyed that, hmm?” Ana murmured with a laugh, combing her finger through his hair and making him tilt his head into her hand. He nodded, eyes half shut. “Just wait until Reinhardt gets here to fuck your sore ass. You'll really be feeling it then.”

Jack whimpered and Ana patted his cheek before turning back to Gabe. Her boots tapped on the concrete as she approached him, reaching up to his wrists to loose them and let him settle fully onto his feet again. He dropped his bound hands in front of him and, at a gesture from Ana, came down to his knees on the concrete. She strode over towards where the mats began, Gabe knee-walking after her. 

It came as no surprised when Ana extended one booted foot towards him, nodding down towards the pointed toe. Gabe didn't need instructions to know what he was to do, and he leaned double over his folded knees, kissing the tip of her boot and slowly working his way up. Ana let her foot come to the ground as he reached her ankle, his lips trailing over the stitching along the side of her boot, and Gabriel paid special attention to the little rivet at the base of the zipper.

Behind them both, Jack could only watch and squirm, the sweat cooling on his skin and the vibrator continuing to tease him. Gabe knew he hated not being able to participate and being forced to wait. He could see him bouncing out of the corner of his eye. 

As he kissed higher, Ana bent down to stroke his hair, then gripped it tight, drawing his head back and pulling him to kneel upright. 

“Look at your lover, Gabriel,” she murmured with a soft laugh, guiding Gabriel to turn his head. Jack was panting, a long strand of precome dripping from his tip, and his cheeks were flushed. “He likes seeing you worship me.”

Gabe couldn't help a little smile. “He wishes he could, too, m’am.”

Ana laughed, then released her grip in his hair. “Stay.”

She strode away, hips swaying, and released Jack’s wrists. He teetered a little, but her strong hand on his elbow kept him upright, then guided him over to kneel next to Gabriel. Jack leaned in towards Gabriel’s shoulder at once, nuzzling towards his neck to kiss the sensitive skin, sending a shiver down Gabe’s back. 

“None of that,” Ana said sharply, though there was amusement behind her reprimand. “Back to work. Show me how much you love these boots.”

Jack and Gabe leaned in, one on either leg, and started kissing along the leather again. Gabriel let his eyes drift half-shut, tasting leather on his tongue as he went. He could sense Jack’s movement next to him, more hurried and eager but equally focused. As they reached her knees, Ana put a hand on each of their heads again, smiling and urging them to look up. 

“My good boys. Which of you deserves a reward tonight, hmm?” Ana asked, looking from one to the other. “Maybe I'll say that whichever of you can make Reinhardt spill inside you without coming gets that reward, how does that sound?”

Gabe nodded, leaning into her hand. The reward would probably go to Jack, then, since Reinhardt tended to enjoy his style of riding a bit more, and he felt a twinge of disappointment in that. His balls felt heavy and sore from so long not being drained. If he was lucky, Ana would at least milk him, even if she didn't let him have an orgasm.

“When is he getting here?” Jack asked, his voice hitching slightly. The cockring vibrators were still buzzing on both of them, but Jack was dripping precome all over his thighs. “Please, Ana. I want to earn it.”

“Patience,” Ana murmured, stroking his cheek. She lowered herself into a comfortable crouch, reaching to pull the cockrings off of each of them in turn. Gabriel grunted, the brush of her fingers more than enough to make his tender cock throb. Without the pressure of the ring, his own precome started to well at the tip of his length.

“Alright, boys. Will you be good without me having to lock your cocks up again? No touching, but you can kiss and cuddle for awhile.”

“We’ll be good,” Gabriel said, voice husky. He leaned in at once to catch Jack’s mouth in a kiss and Jack pressed eagerly back into it, his bound hands coming up to rest against Gabe’s chest. Ana laughed, amused by their eagerness, and ruffled Jack’s messy hair.

“Either of you want water?” At their unison nodding, she smiled. “Be back in a moment.”

The soft kissing and nuzzling between the two of them passed the few minutes while she was away, and when Ana returned and handed them tall glasses of water, they paused to drink. Jack was leaning against Gabriel’s side, head on his shoulder, when the door to the basement opened and loud footsteps made them all look up. 

Reinhardt was wearing a loose pair of green cargo pants and a black shirt that stretched across his broad chest. Ana gave him a wave, then crossed the room to kiss his bearded cheek. 

“Welcome home,” she murmured. Gabriel sipped his water, glancing away as they exchanged a few affectionate words. When he looked back, Ana was leading Reinhardt over to the cabinets on one wall. She took a thick leather collar from a hook inside the first one, unbuckling it and then coming up on tiptoe to fasten it around Reinhardt’s bowed neck. It was a symbol of the different sort of relationship they had. Ana would play with Jack and Gabe frequently, but Reinhardt belonged to her heart and soul before anyone else. Jack and Gabe’s first loyalty would always be to one another. 

The collar settled on Reinhardt’s neck, shaped to rest soft against his skin from years of wear. Gabriel was so used to seeing it there whenever Reinhardt was with Ana that it sometimes made him double take when he wasn't wearing it at work.

Ana caught the little o-ring dangling from the front of the collar, drawing Reinhardt down and kissing his forehead. “I've got two boys who need to be fucked, my love.”

Reinhardt’s warm gaze flicked past Ana for the first time, settling on Gabe and Jack, and he smiled.

“Whatever you ask of me, _Geliebte_ ,” he murmured, nuzzling in to kiss her cheek. His interest in the idea was clear, though, from the way his smile stayed steady on his face. “I don't think it will be too much of a trial.”

Jack lifted his head from Gabe’s shoulder, smiling at Reinhardt. His cock had flagged somewhat, resting between his thighs, but he rocked his hips forward anyway. “Me first.”

“Greedy!” Reinhardt said with a laugh. He pulled away from Ana, coming over to the pair and crouching down before them. Even relaxed, he loomed over them, but Gabriel knew that his hands promised tenderness. He had never offered them anything but protection and affection, too gentle even to administer the punishments that Jack craved so much, and Gabe leaned towards him, eager for his touch.

Reinhardt cupped his cheek with one big hand, thumb brushing lightly over his skin. At his side, Jack nuzzled up under Reinhardt’a arm, snuggling in against his chest. The sweetness only lasted a few moments before Ana’s heels clicked towards them and she put a hand on Reinhardt’s shoulder. “Come on, Reinhardt. I want to see them ride you. On the table, now.”

Nodding, Reinhardt drew himself up and back, walking over to the big padded table. It was reinforced for the strength of the men who were usually secured to it, bolted to the floor in several places so that it could withstand them. Ana herself was relatively petite, but she knew just how to use every tool to her advantage, and it took her only a few moments to wrap Reinhardt’s wrists and ankles in solid leather cuffs.

As Reinhardt stripped off his shirt and pants, Ana returned to Jack and Gabe, helping them both to their feet and walking them over. It was a good opportunity to plant a kiss on her neck and Gabriel didn't hesitate to press in, his hand sliding around to tickle the exposed strip of her stomach under the sweater. Ana laughed, slapping his hand playfully, then kissed him on the mouth.

“You are being naughty,” she said, though she was smiling. It looked good on her normally serious face, crinkling her nose and the corners of her eyes. Gabe wished he could see it more often outside of this room. “Go get the lube, Gabriel. And keep your hands where I can see them!”

Gabriel chuckled, heading over to grab the pump-top bottle from where it sat in easy reach on a shelf to one side of the room. It was still mostly full, and he carried it over to pass off to Ana.

Reinhardt heaved himself up onto the table once he was nude. His cock was thick enough to be intimidating, even mostly soft, and Gabriel felt his mouth water slightly at the sight of it. Jack looked just as intrigued, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as Reinhardt stretched his arms above his head for Ana to secure his cuffs with a pair of clips. The position left him spread out and exposed, chest tight as she moved around to do the same with his ankles.

“Bend over the table, boys,” Ana said, pointing. “Get him hard for you.”

Gabe and Jack positioned themselves on either side of the table at the level of Reinhardt’s hips. Jack got his mouth to Reinhardt’s length first, licking along it eagerly and paying special attention to the hooded head. Unlike Gabe and Jack, Reinhardt was uncut, and Jack always took special pleasure in teasing his foreskin. The pressure of his mouth made Reinhardt sigh, arching his back off the table a little.

Gabriel turned his focus to the sensitive skin around his shaft, nuzzling and kissing and nipping. Reinhardt kept his silver pubic hair trimmed fairly short, but the pleasant, warm scent of him was still heavy in Gabriel’s nose. It was woody and spit without being overwhelming. Gabe knew that Ana picked out his colognes for him and couldn't help admiring her judgement as he drew his tongue up over the sharp cut of Reinhardt’s hipbone.

The warm touch of a hand on Gabriel’s hip made him jump slightly, but he didn't pull away as slim fingers pressed between his cheeks and against his hole. Ana was quick about preparing him, and with how turned on and relaxed he was it only took a couple of minutes of fingerfucking before she deemed him suitably stretched. It would still be a bit of an effort to get Reinhardt’s thickness inside him, but Gabriel liked a challenge and the months of regular practice had made it much easier for his hole to adjust quickly. Ana pressed a kiss to the small of his back, then moved around to start working on Jack. 

He moaned as she started to open him, dropping his forehead down to rest on Reinhardt’s thigh. Gabriel quickly leaned in to take over sucking the massive cock in front of him, held upright by Jack’s shaking fingers. Reinhardt never leaked much precome, but Gabriel liked the taste of him anyway. His skin was warm and soft against Gabriel’s lips and the soft moans that every kiss brought from him went right to Gabe’s own cock.

Jack was groaning openly when Ana finally drew her slick fingers back and gave him a playful smack on the hip. “There you go, greedy boy. Now, we’re you dying to get something inside you?”

With a whine and a nod, Jack put a foot on a crossbeam of the table, heaving himself up so he could straddle Reinhardt fully. He doubled forward, kissing Reinhardt on the mouth. For a moment, their lips moved together, then Jack started to work his way down along Reinhardt’s jaw to his neck. He rocked his ass against the thick length under him, the pressure and friction making Reinhardt groan. Still bent over at Reinhardt’s hip, Gabriel had a beautiful view as Jack lifted himself up a little and grabbed Reinhardt’s length, letting himself slide slowly down until it pressed between his cheeks.

It took a second of rocking and wiggling, then Jack moaned as Reinhardt slipped past his tight ring. He lowered himself a little more quickly than could be comfortable, panting noisily as Reinhardt’s thick cock stretched his hole and impaled him. Jack’s length had flared to full hardness again and his hands were braced on Reinhardt’s stomach as he struggled to ride that line between too much and not enough.

Jack brought his hands to his own chest, groping at his pecs and pinching his nipples. His hips found a rhythm, Reinhardt’s cock buried three quarters of the way inside him. He'd managed to take him to the hilt a few times, but it required more preparation and Reinhardt enjoyed himself just as much like this so it was rarely worth the effort.

Gabriel wished he was allowed to reach out and play with Jack’s swollen cock, but Ana had to give permission for that sort of touching.

Beyond the two men, Ana was dragging off her sweater. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders and soft, bare breasts underneath, framing her delicate collarbone. Her nipples were hard and peaked, and when she shed her boots and leggings he could see the shine of wet between her legs. Gabriel always loved looking at her stripped down to the skin like this. Even without any accessories, she had a regal aura that demanded respect, and Gabriel was always willing to pour out his affection for her. 

Ana reached out to put a hand on Jack’s thigh, digging in her nails slightly and making him turn with heavy eyes. “You look close to coming, boy,” she said in her sweetest voice. “You need to stop?”

“No--!” Jack gasped, his hips stuttering into a quicker pace. “I can hold it, I can get him off!”

“I don't know, Jack,” Ana purred. She reached out to rub a finger across his tip, making him shudder. “You don't want to have an accident now, do you?”

“Please!” Jack hissed, shifting to take Reinhardt's cock even deeper. “Ana!”

“Stop riding, Jack. Get up and let Gabriel have a chance,” Ana said, wrapping her fingers suddenly around Jack’s shaft. Jack whined pitifully, but forced himself up until Reinhardt’s thickness slid out of him, smearing lube down his inner thigh. He sat, braced on all fours, then dragged himself off the table with a whimper. Reinhardt was shifting a little in his bonds, clearly missing the stimulation, but didn't complain out loud. 

Jack went to Ana and after a murmured, “Good boy,” she pushed him down to kneel at her side, his head resting against her hip. She pointed towards the table, nodding to Gabriel. 

It took him only a moment to clamber up, swinging a leg over Reinhardt and sinking down. He didn't bother with kisses, just reached between his own legs to grab Reinhardt’s shaft, positioning it against his hole and slowly easing back onto it. The pressure against him increased by the second until his body suddenly gave way and he felt Reinhardt pop into him. It drew a gasp from Gabriel's parted lips, and from there it was just a matter of easing himself further and further down until he felt a shaky little thrust from Reinhardt. 

Gabriel didn't rest his hand on Reinhardt’s body, instead rolling his hips slow and steady and touching his own torso. Reinhardt lifted his head as much as he could, watching Gabe’s body rock at a steady rhythm. If the key was to get Reinhardt to come, Gabriel knew that putting on a bit of a show would help. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel saw Ana drag Jack in between her legs and the movements of his head told Gabe he was eagerly licking at her slit. That made him sigh softly, arching back further and finally bracing his hands behind him on Reinhardt’s thighs. For his part, Reinhardt was meeting Gabriel’s thrusts, gaze growing hazy and soft as his focus narrowed to his cock buried deep in Gabriel’s ass. 

It took a surprisingly short time for Reinhardt’s panting to grow more pronounced and Gabriel clenched around him on each upstroke, riding as determinedly as he could. It felt nice to have Reinhardt so thick and hot inside him, but he did his best not to focus on his own pleasure. He was a hole, a toy for Reinhardt to enjoy.

The thought made his own breath come quicker, but he mastered the urge as he bucked up and sank down. Reinhardt was rocking into him more forcefully and Gabriel saw him tense suddenly, chest and arms bulging a little with effort. 

“Ana--” he said.

“Good boy,” Ana replied, her own voice husky. “You can come.”

Reinhardt jerked involuntarily against the restraints on his wrists, thrusting hard. It was enough to make Gabe yelp softly, then he felt Reinhardt’s cock pumping and knew he'd won. The relief at knowing he would get an orgasm was coupled with a darker pleasure at knowing he'd get to keep playing with a desperate, needy Jack.

He stayed very still as Reinhardt relaxed, panting. When he slid out, wet dripped out of Gabe’s hole and down the backs of his thighs and he had to clench tight to keep it inside.

Reinhardt’s eyes were closed and he was breathing hard, but he cracked an eyelid and gave Gabe a friendly smile as he climbed down on shaky legs. Now that he was less focused on Reinhardt’s pleasure, Gabe’s own need had redoubled. When he turned towards Ana, he saw that she had dragged her chair over and was sitting with Jack’s face pressed in between her thighs. Her hand was tight in Jack’s hair, holding him against her. 

“Unlock Reinhardt for me, will you dear?” Ana said. Her voice was tight with arousal and she leaned back in the chair, gasping softly as Jack angled his head up and hit the right spot. “I'll let you come in Jack’s ass. Poor boy-- he deserves something of a reward if his cock is going to get locked right back up.”

Jack moaned against her and she gave his hair a sharp tug. “No complaining, Jack! You’ll get another chance in a few days.”

Gabe moved to unclip Reinhardt's wrista, offering him a hand to sit up so he could manage his own ankles. Before Gabe could move away, the bigger man reached out to catch him by the chin, drawing him in for a tender kiss. When they parted, Ana was watching them with a smile. She pulled Jack’s face away from her red, swollen lips and stood. 

“Stay there, Reinhardt,” she said, then gestured Jack up. “I'll sit with him and you'll eat me out while Gabriel uses your ass. If you come, I'll spank you until even you don't like it anymore. Understood?”

“Yes, m’am,” Jack said. His hips and chin were wet with her slick, but he sounded a little sullen. His pouting was most likely about not being able to come, though Gabe knew firsthand how much Jack craved the control when he didn't have it. 

Ana went over to the table, swinging herself up to sit between Reinhardt’s knees. She settled back against him, tilting her head back to share a sweet kiss with her lover as Jack moved to lay down over the edge of the table.

The position presented his ass for Gabriel’s attention, and considering how recently Reinhardt had fucked him, Gabriel didn't hesitate to step in behind him without further preparation. Jack’s hole was hot and tight, spasming slightly around him, and Gabriel heard Jack moan against Ana’s pussy as Gabe slid deep. He fit perfectly inside of Jack, like they were meant to be together, and he leaned forward until he could twine their fingers together tightly and start to slowly thrust. 

Soft sighs and moans passed between all of them as they moved. Gabriel glanced up to see Reinhardt touching Ana’s chest, his huge fingers engulfing her small breasts to squeeze and pinch in a way that had her hips bucking. Jack followed every movement without fail, working her clit with his tongue and lips dutifully. Gabriel could only imagine the arousal coiling in his stomach as his mouth and ass were used in such a satisfying way, and he added an extra snap to his next thrust to make Jack gasp.

The soft litany of sounds Ana was making pitched up suddenly and her hands flew to grab Reinhardt's. He interlaced their fingers, kissing at her neck, and Jack freed one of his hands from Gabe’s to slip a couple of fingers into her. She bit her lip as she came in a rush of fluid against Jack’s face, then went boneless against Reinhardt. Gabe slowed his thrusts as she basked in the glow, not wanting to disturb her enjoyment even though his own climax was drawing nearer. 

“Go on,” she murmured after several moments. “Fuck him right, Gabriel. If he's not scrambling to hold back his orgasm, you're not doing it right.”

That was all the permission Gabe needed. He reached to grab Jack by the hair, yanking his head back and drawing his back into a graceful arch. Jack moaned, thrust back onto Gabe’s cock by the motion. Gabe knew which angle was right to skim his prostate on every few thrusts and tilted his hips to find it, watching Jack’s nails bite against the padded surface of table. He panted, open-mouthed, as Gabe grabbed him by the hips and thrust harder into him. 

With all the teasing and the prolonged denial, Gabe didn't have to work hard to start climbing towards his peak. The sight of Jack moaning against the table, his cock hard and dripping, was more than enough to turn the pleasure of fucking him into something even more enjoyable. Gabriel didn't worry too much about making it last, not truly wanting to torture Jack to the edge, and when he finally thrust in hard and grunted, the orgasm that rushed through him left him breathless. It seemed to drag on and on, a week’s worth of pent up need draining out of him and into Jack’s tight hole. 

Jack was whimpering when he drew out and Gabe could just see the wetness of tears in the corners of his eyes. He was so turned on that he was trembling and even the gentle touch of Gabe’s hand on his back made him jump a little. 

“Good boys,” Ana said. “Very good boys.” She folded her legs to the side, leaning forward to touch Jack’s hair. “Do you need a moment?”

Jack hesitated, then nodded, leaning to bury his face against her thigh. He was still shaking as Ana stroked his hair down to the nape of his neck. 

“Gabe, go grab a blanket,” she said, glancing up at him. Gabe hurried over towards the chest where they kept linens and the like, grabbing a fuzzy blue one that he knew from experience was especially cozy. His pleasure was still buzzing through him and he felt comfortable helping Jack come down from his tightly wound state. 

Gabe threw the blanket over Jack, wrapping it around him by embracing him and helping him up. He was careful to keep his touch firm and not at all teasing, avoiding the more sensitive spots on his body, and Jack pressed in close against Gabe’s chest, craving the comfort. 

Ana stood, guiding them over to the big worn-out couch in one corner so they could cuddle up, then brought another blanket and Reinhardt to join them. Jack was roughly in the center since he was clearly the most in need of affection, and Reinhardt's big arms held them all close and secure.

In a while, Ana would put the cock cages back on and give Jack and Gabriel their instructions for the days until they met back in the basement, but for the moment all they needed to do was be. Gabe felt Jack’s breathing ease, his fluttering pulse return to normal, and felt a deep warmth and love for all of them. This was right. This was what they needed. And, in the end, it was good.


End file.
